A Compromise
by Celevathor-Silver Warrior
Summary: Jason and his wife have a very different reaction when they learn they are going to be parents. (Sam is an OC character)


"I'm pregnant"

The words hung in the air, weighing on the married couple. What was this going to mean now that everything had changed. Jason felt his heart break at the news as he made eye contact with his wife, Sam. Her piercing blue eyes were filling with tears. The tears crushed his heart, all he wanted was to go back five minutes before he found the pregnancy test. He loved her, he truly did; but this news couldn't have come at a worse time. His mind began to fill with how their life needed to change to accommodate…a baby. Their baby. His child.

The pressure became too much for him to handle as he realized he was going to be a father. He and Sam had created something beautiful. The baby developing within his wife was going to be a combination of them. Jason almost fell to the floor but was caught and gently sat down by Sam. A moment passed as the two hesitantly held each other. Each afraid of the others' rejection. How had it come to this? Jason wondered. Three years they had been married and suddenly after one conversation the both were so insecure with each other, that they could not even take comfort in one another.

"Jason…I'm sorry." Her voice was barely over a whisper as her choked sobs came out.

"No." He replied shortly unsure of what he was even saying. Sam's hand reached out to touch his forearm for some type of assurance, instead Jason tensed up. The hurt that appeared in those blue eyes was too much for Jason, especially when he had caused it. He heard her try and swallow her tears and hurt as she pulled away from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her hands trembling.

"We-we can still…" Sam was unable to finish her thought as she realized what her statement could mean for her and her-their baby. If she completed her sentence, she could lose Jason forever and the baby may never have their father. The tears she had been holding back were now spilling out. She could no longer hold back how much she hurt. Her hands covered her face as she cried.

Jason knew he should comfort her, tell her he loved her, and that he would be with her every step of the way. But when he opened his mouth, his own hurt spoke. "Do you want to?" The barb hit its' target true and Sam stopped crying. The hurt had deepened, and her mind was unable to process this new attack. Immediately Jason regretted what he had just said. In his guilt he reached out to his wife, his dark eyes wavering as tears threatened to fall. "Sam, please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what Jason? You didn't mean to imply that I was the one choosing to leave, when you were the one who suggested it?" Her voice was ice as she spoke.

"I was trying to give you space." He pleaded desperately. Jason didn't want to lose her. Sam was everything he could want. They just needed to finish the discussion that had started all of this. Only, they couldn't. Sam wiped her eyes with the back of her long-sleeved t-shirt and stared straight into his repentant eyes. She knew she had the power now, but she couldn't care less.

"I love you Jason and I do forgive you. But things have changed…" she paused as she tried to hold back her tears. "…Now that we have a baby on the way, we-"

"I don't want to separate Sam. Not with a baby on the way." Jason paused as he caught a resigned expression on Sam. Quickly and he gently pulled her close to him. "I don't know how we are going to fix what's been going on, but Sam I love you. I don't want you to leave. Not because of the baby, though they are now a big reason I want to stay with you. Sam, you're my wife we can work this out."

Sam gives Jason a sad smile. She knew there was no way they could really work out their problem, if anything it was going to be more complicated with a baby on the way. "Jason your words have assured me you still want and love me. But please don't put expectations on what I may choose to believe. You've known this since the beginning, I'm not a Christian and I don't plan on being one."

This was the issue that had almost separated the two. Jason thought over the years Sam would change, but she hadn't. And it seemed that she wouldn't.

"I know." He replied pulling Sam into his arms and holding her against his chest. She placed her hands on his chest and the two of them began to cry together.

Neither wanted to lose the other, nor would they abandon their child, but neither would give up their beliefs for the other. Words had been spoken in anger and hurt had occurred. Each had forgiven the other, but they were still at a stalemate. The words would be dredged up later and the hurt would spring forth as if it had just occurred. There would still be wonderful memories that the two would be able to look back on. The child they would have would never feel unloved, nor would any of their children. As the years would go on the two would grow more and more in love with each other, but there would be something missing inside of Jason, for the rest of his life and he would know exactly when he realized he would never be complete. Sam, though she loved Jason with her very being, she knew she was the reason he would never be whole, and that guilt ate at her for the rest of her life. Regardless of the guilt and missing piece, the two deeply loved each other and were content to compromise.


End file.
